Indian Summer
by Nicoletta Paris
Summary: Jacob fights for Bellas heart.Just when it seems he may have won,Edward returns to Forks and asks for her back.Bella must then decide whether she will be with her first love who returned for her or her new love who brought her back to life and never left
1. Sunrise

BPOV

I sat in the surf, letting the water run over my feet. My chest throbbed and acid pooled in the back of my throat. I missed Edward, I still could not fathom his leaving me. I wanted him here, to hold me and gently stroke my hair. Just to tell me that everything was going to be okay. I need that, to make this ache in my heart stop. Just to be able to breath again.

"How could you leave me?" I screamed as I pounded my fist into the sand.

"How could you not love me anymore?" I choked out.

The tears burned down my cheek and my throat felt raw as I gasped for air clenching my chest. I sobbed uncontrollably and threw myself backwards into the sand. Covering my face with my hands I screamed-a long pain filled scream. Screamed until my lungs felt like they would burst, until I could pull no more air to continue. Gasping deeply I threw my arms to the side and wept.

JPOV

"It's a good thing he wasn't around to see that he would have killed all the fun," I said with a chuckle as I rolled the bike back into the garage. She looked at me, her mouth half open her eyes searching my face for some reason for my comment. I instantly regretted it, "Bell-" I started as I extended my hand towards her. She jerked away from me, closing her eyes and raising her hands as she shock her head slowly. "Just don't touch me Jake," she said quietly.

I sighed, what the hell is the matter with you Jake? You just had to open your stupid mouth and ruin the moment didn't you. Couldn't resist being a jerk. Had to pull that card. "Bella...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" I started before her eyes shot open and she lunged at me pushing my chest with both her hands. I rocked back on my heels absorbing the blow and winced. Not because she caused me pain but because I caused her pain.

"Didn't mean to what Jake?" she yelled "Didn't mean to be a complete ass and bring up shit that you have no place to talk about?" "Bella-" I started before she threw her hands against my chest again, "No Jake NO! Don't even go apologizing or rationalizing it okay? I am trying to deal here. I am trying to function... I wake up everyday and I sob... sob because he's not there because I'm not good enough... and then I try to muster up enough will to trudge through my day.. just so I can go home and lay in bed unable to sleep... and cry again because I am alone... so utterly alone that it makes my skin crawl...and when I do have for a flicker of a semi-normal existence for even one second you have to go and think it's a good idea to ruin it by saying something as ridiculous as that! You go to hell Jacob Black just go to fucking hell!" she screamed as she turned from me and started to stormed off.

I started after her and reached for her arm, attempting to pull her into a hug. I would hold her there and tell her I was sorry and that she wasn't alone, not in the least. That I was there, that I would always be there and if she wanted I'd spend every night with her to make sure she fell asleep and would be there every morning when she woke so that she knew she wasn't alone and would never be again. But as I grabbed her arm she spun towards me, ripped her arm from my grip and pointed directly in my face as tears spilled from her eyes, "I told you not to touch me. Don't touch me again Jacob or a swear to God I will never speak to you again." She held her gaze on me for a moment making sure I got her message. I raised my hands away from her and took two steps back to reassure that I had heard her. With that she turned away from me and headed towards the woods.

I waited until she disappeared before turning away from her. I raked my hands through my hair and down my face and let out a frustrated growl. What the hell was I thinking? I knew she was in a sensitive place, a place that I couldn't understand, a place dark and lonely and yet I felt it was my place to go dragging the demon into the light. I had no place, no right. I deserved her anger, accepted it but knew I couldn't leave it like this. I had to find her, make her listen to me, prove to her I was sorry.

I started towards the woods, following her scent. It lead me through the thicket in a staggered pattern to shore. I stood there now in the shadows of the trees, cloaked in their darkness and watched her. Thought of approaching her and telling her that I was sorry for being such a jerk-so insensitive-and that I didn't mean to hurt her but that I understood that I had and that I just wanted her to forgive me. That I would let her go a couple rounds on my chest if it would help her to stop hating me. But as I prepared to entered the line of fire to salvage our friendship I realized that she was no longer crying, instead her eyes were blank, almost lifeless as she stared out into the water. She was thinking of him, this I could tell. Me and my big mouth had drive her off alone to the water to sit and think of him. Way to go Jacob way to fucking go! I watched as she sat motionless, deathly still against the choppy water that lay at her feet-she seemed to be completely lost, far out of my reach, as she no longer fought against the depression. Instead she allowed it consume her, holding it deep within her by keeping her knees drawn tightly to her chest. At that moment she didn't need to say what she was feeling I could see the pain picking apart her soul piece by piece, ripping through her and shredding any fiber of hope. As I stood there watching her allow the cannibalization of her spirit, I realized how deeply she was bruised and that she wasn't really getting any better, only better at putting on a show.

I wanted to kill him then, not because it is what my kind is suppose to do but because I could not allow anyone to harm my Bella in that way. I began pacing now, grounding away the dirt floor beneath my bare feet, as I contemplated what I could do to him. How I would kill him slowly and as painfully as possible-drawing it out in a manner which would cause immense suffering. Pulling him apart piece by piece and making sure he felt every moment of it.

My furious subconscious rant was cut short by Bella's grief stricken scream, "How could you leave me?" I watched as she slammed her fist beside her in the sand. Never, I thought I would never leave you. "How could you not love me anymore?" she sobbed and grabbed her chest tightly as though pain were radiating from it. Unthinkable, I will always love you. You are my essence- I responded in thought. She fell backwards and covered her sobbing face with her hands. She then let out a scream that ripped through me. A piercing scream as though someone had slammed a knife deep within her chest. The scream carried anguish and despair with it and when it ended she gasped for air, fighting to refill her emptied lungs. I couldn't stand in the darkness and allow her to be alone any longer-even if she didn't want me near her I would force it-I sprinted from the safety of the woods, desperate to comfort her. When I was near her I dropped to my knees and reached for her. I placed both of my hands on either side of her face, cradling it and wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Bella…" I whispered. She lay still for a moment, broken beneath my hands. "Bella…" I whispered again. She opened her eyes then, swallowing coarsely and looked at me.

"Jacob…" she breathed as she raised her hands to rest atop of mine and left out a staggered breath. "He's really gone isn't he?" she asked as she again closed her eyes.

BPOV

I lay shaken and broken in the sand, weeping for my lost lover. I was unconscious to what was going on around me, aware only of my inner pain. Engulfed in my loneliness, my desolation and his betrayal. His words rang through my head, "I don't want you Bella." It felt as though these words were new to me, as though he'd never spoken them to me before and they ripped through my chest all over again. Burned for the first time. My chest felt as though it was collapsing and I believed I must be dying- broken and alone on this beach. I welcomed death- called it's name. Take me, end this nightmare.

And that is when I felt the sun dance across my face, felt it's warmth calling me back from the darkness. Pulling me from the deepest parts of my pain and offering me some sort of release. Could I trust it? Would it heal me? Or would I be pulled back only to stand at the base of another mountain, alone and unable to draw the strength to climb it myself? And the sun spoke, calling my name in a whisper. A tone I knew but could not place. The husky allure of it peaked my attention. I smelt a woodsy. earthy mixture blended with the distinct smell of boy. It was my Jacob, my sun. Could he heal me? I asked myself again. Could he end this torturous battle within me. I was not sure, but against my better judgment I trusted his warmth and went to him. "Bella "he whispered again.

I opened my eyes, spoke his name and swallowed the acid that remained at the top of my raw throat. Raising my hands to his I looked into his scared, wounded brown eyes and spoke again, "He's really gone isn't he?" I asked although I already knew the answer.

"Bella…I'm sorry," he whispered as my hands fell from his. He rested his forehead on mine, his warmth radiated over my face soothing it. I opened my eyes again and met his. His gazed burned through me as it pulled the at the pain within me. I felt his warmth struggling with the ice that ran through my soul. Felt it grab a hold of it and rip it from it's home. But the cold would not give up so quickly, it fought against the warmth trying desperately to smother it. His warmth flickered and it seemed then that the cold had won. That the sun would lay defeated at the feet of winter. I breathed in slowly, breathing in his scent. It surged into my lungs, soothing the burning and I welcomed it. The warmth blazed then, ignited into a solar flare and at that moment I felt no chill. The sun had won this battle but had drained me in the process. I slide my head back and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Take me home Jacob," I asked in nothing more than a whisper as my eyes grew heavy.

JPOV

"Bella…I'm sorry," I whispered and her hands fell from mine. I wanted so much for her to feel the love I had for her. Wanted her to connect with my thoughts and see her the way I saw her. I rested my head upon hers, willing my thoughts to seep into her mind. Staring deeply into her eyes, searching for a glimmer of the Bella I had known before all of this, begging her to hear me. She gazed up at me, her eyes glassy and dim. She was still for a moment before she draw a steady and concentrated breath. Her eyes glimmered then, showed some spark of life as slide her head back and graced her lips across my brow. Had she heard me, could she know? Her kiss calmed me and scared me half to death I couldn't read it.

"Take me home Jacob," she breathed.

I straightened myself up and scooped her into my arms. Cradling her there for a moment as I kneeled in the surf. She nestled her face into my bare chest and whimpered. I kissed her hair and rose to my feet and walked slowly as she lay in my arms. I watched her as she nuzzled into my chest her eyes closed, her breathing steady. She looked so broken in my arms, so fragile and damaged. It broke my heart to see her like this made my breathing heavy and my temper hot.

I continued the subconscious rant from the wood line. Contemplated how I could make him experience her kind of pain but in a brutal, heartless way. Thought of watching him writhe in agony as I applied immense amounts of pressure to each limb of his body, working my way slowly around his torso, crushing his chest-and standing there as he attempted to breath, gasping for air like she had on the beach. I would save his neck for last, making sure he looked at me as I killed him, making sure he knew the face of the man who had ended his life. My muscles began to spasm at the thought of rectify this situation, I felt on the brink of losing control. I must calm myself, I could not phase now, not with her nestled safely in my arms. I concentrated on slowing my breathing, lowering my heart rate. Closing my eyes for a moment I thought of peaceful things- the ocean in the summer time, the wind whipping through my hair as I ran, sunsets over the water and of Bella:the most calming of them all. I look upon her now, limp in my arms and the shaking stopped. Anything that would cause her harm was not worth it, no matter how much I would benefit from my release.

I reached my house finally and spoke to her, "Bella… do you want me to drive you?" She stirred a bit in my arms, obviously lost somewhere in sleep.

"Bella," I breathed as I kissed the crown of her head.

She didn't stir this time so I slowly carried her through my door. My dad sat in the living room watching the game. He turned to me, "Jacob, what is going on? Is she ok? What happened?" he asked frantic and worried.

"She's ok Dad, not hurt. Well not in a physical sense. She's just drained… by all of it. She asked me to bring her home…I'm just gonna let her get some sleep in my room, when she wakes up I'll bring her to Charlie." I replied as I started to walk with her to my room. I laid her down on the bed, covering her up and sat beside her watching for a moment, she was beautiful when she was asleep-peaceful. I used my finger to brush her hair out of her face and studied it's serene porcelain structure. The slight arch of her nose, the rosy shading in her cheeks. The plump, pink lips that were parted ever so slightly so allow the air to flow in. God, I couldn't imagine harming her, I couldn't imagine leaving her, I just craved to be close to her-to mend her heart and revitalize her spirit. I knew she loved me, but could not see past the whirlwind that was Edward. Could not allow herself to love me back, that it hurt her too much. But that was okay, I could accept that and I would wait for the day that she realized that it was okay to love me, that we could live very happily together. That we could start a family, watch them thrive and grow old together. I kissed her cheek softly then, she stirred a bit as I rose to my feet and turned from her.

She shifted in her sleep and breathed, "Jacob…my sweet Jacob…my sun…" I paused and smiled to myself. She does think of me.

BPOV

I awoke wrapped completely in that familiar woodsy scent. It traveled through my lungs, making the my cells tingle. Jacob, I thought instantly as I smiled to myself. I reached out feeling in the air but found nothing. I was alone. I was stricken with panic then, thinking that I had imagined it. That Jacob hadn't found me, hadn't rescued me from the dark and that death was taunting me with his sweet aroma. Having a little fun with me before truly ending the suffering. I shot up and yelled, "JACOB!" I searched the pitch darkness for something familiar, anything that would signify his presence. I could see nothing. Oh God Jacob where are you. I need you Jacob, you are all I have left. Please, Jacob not you too!

He came barreling through the door, damn near pulling it from it's hinges, letting the light in behind him. His hair tasseled and his eyes showing signs of sleep. "Oh thank god Jacob," I breathed as he collapsed to the floor on his knees next to the bed. I threw my arms around his neck and tears streamed from my eyes, falling lightly onto his broad shoulder. I needed to hold him now, to ensure that he was real. To prove that I was not alone and that he had rescued me, that I lived because of him. I drew his warmth from him, pulled it into my body to remind myself.

"Shhhh Bella… I'm right here," he whispered into my ear as he stroked my back. He placed his palm on the back of my head and drew me into him as if he knew that I needed to feel his skin on mine. "I am right here," he whispered again. "I'm not going anywhere...not ever."

I exhaled with relief at his response, finding comfort in his knack for knowing just what to say when I was losing it. Oh God... he must think I've lost it, I thought as I realized how nuts I must look to him. "I'm sorry Jake I woke up and couldn't find you...thought I was all alone... and I got scared… well maybe just a little disorientated I think...I don't know... I just needed you to be here…but it's okay.. I'm okay now" I said as I pulled my self back and attempted to rationalize it out for him.

"Don't be sorry, It's okay… you asked to go home... but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you... so I put you here... forgetting how dark it gets at night... and you woke up… and I wasn't with you.. I should have been with you… it's ok I'm here now… no worries," he said softly as he ran his thumb over my cheek.

"God you must think I'm a total freak Jake… I mean seriously, I collapse on the beach... and then I wake up screaming your name like a mad woman… god I am so sorry," I said wincing at my stupidity.

He looked at me confused, tilted his head to the side and leaned closer to me, "Never Bella… there is nothing wrong with you…"

"Are you kidding me Jake, I'm like a fricken basket case. Acting all insane, straight certifiable! Someone needs to take me to a nice white padded room, lock me up and throw away the ke-" he stopped me mid sentence by placing both his hands on my face resting his forehead on mine, like he had in the surf.

"No Bella. There is NOTHING wrong with you, you are grieving… and nothing is wrong with that and anyone who says differently doesn't matter."

I studied his eyes for some hint of doubt, but found none. He honestly understood and he meant every word that he said. How could he do such a complete 360? Go from poking fun at it to defending my lunacy. He was simply amazing- I decided- simply amazing and he loved me. Loved me in a deep way, a very selfless and compassionate way and he was willing to do anything for that love-even if it meant accepting the fact that his love was grieving the loss of another man. I was truly captivated by him. I grazed his lips with mine, felt their warmth and dragged in his staggered breath. He didn't kiss me back a first, he must have been taken aback by my advance. So I wrapped my arms around his neck, dragging him towards me, pressing myself into his bare chest. His hands found my back then and crushed my body against his, pulling me into his warmth. I felt his heat engulfing me, spreading through my veins like poison, burning up all frost that Edward had left behind. When the heat finally reached the hole in my chest I felt it surging in to fill it. I felt whole, for the first time since Edward had left and I felt alive, burning for Jacob.

With this my kiss intensified, carried more passion. I parted his lips with my tongue and met his. I felt his hot breath seeping into my mouth and I breathed his name, "Jacob."

JPOV

"No Bella. There is NOTHING wrong with you, you are grieving… and nothing is wrong with that and anyone who says differently doesn't matter" I replied.

She looked at me as though she was confused, perhaps doubting my response. I reassured her with my eye and pleaded for this all to end. I wanted her to stop pining for that filthy bloodsucker and to start living. Start experiencing life all over again, wanted her to let me show her it.

She brushed her lips to mine and my heart stuttered. Could she possibly be realizing the passion I felt for her? I was astonished and I didn't want to over react. Didn't want to scare her with my lust but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her soft body to mine. There was no question now so I pulled her in and finally kissed her back. Pressing her chest to mine while my heart raced behind my ribs. I wanted to devour her, wanted her to feel the desire and passion I harbored for her- wanted her to fully understand.

I felt her tongue break the seal of my lips and welcomed it. She parted our lips slightly then and breathed my name. I couldn't resist it any longer, I had to give her a taste of how she made me feel and I wasn't sure if there would ever be a more perfect time to tell her. I slid my lips to her jaw nibbling and kissing my way up to her ear. "I love you Bella," I breathed. And I did love her, loved her more then she could know and I was natural, not forced. I loved her because it was what I was supposed to do. I was meant to do nothing other then love her.

She shuttered as my hot breath trickled onto her earlobe and she sighed, "I love you more Jacob."

I laughed then, unable to hold it back, "I don't think that is possible." I found her lips again kissing her more fiercely, biting her soft plump bottom lip and then gingerly licking it. She smiled then, "Oh but it is" she laughed.

I grabbed her by her waist lifting her from the bed as I stood, "No Bella," I said as she wrapped her legs around me. "No one has ever loved you like I do," I whispered tenderly as gazed into her chocolate brown eyes that for the first time in a long time danced.

BPOV

"Oh but it is," I laughed. I felt his large warm hand gripping the exposed skin at my waist. Felt the fire that burned beneath his skin and it sent a shiver down my spine. He lifted me clear off the bed and stood up locking his eyes on mine, speaking softly, "No Bella". I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back, shamelessly I wanted him. How could I? How could I be craving him? How did my chest not burn any longer? He spoke then interrupting my thought process, his whisper was husky and masculine yet very tender, "No one has ever loved you like I do."

The heat surged through me again bursting in my chest, left me feeling as though there had never been pain there, never been sorrow. I believed him-trusted his word and those doughy eyes that bore into my soul making it dance and sparkle again. At that moment I wanted him understand what he had done and to show him how he had healed me. I crushed my lips to his and pressed my hips forward. He laid me on the bed then, laying on top of me. I pulled his hand to my chest and placed it over where the hole used to throb. "It doesn't hurt anymore Jake… you've stopped the burning. I can breath, feel it?" I said a drew a deep healthy breath into the far corners of my lungs. He smiled at me and whispered "I do." I placed my hands on the sides of his head and drew his ear to my chest, "It beats… strong and unwavering now. Do you hear it?" He listened for a moment, "I do."

"That's you Jacob. It's beat is because of you," I whispered.


	2. Starlight

**BPOV**

I awoke in the darkness of my bedroom, my cold sheets informing me that I was indeed all alone. It had been a dream, a sultry steamy dream. I rolled over sighing in disappointment, damn it Jacob Black how do drive me to dream of you? I laughed lightly to myself, not that I disliked the dreams he was in but that I just hated wake up without him. Unable to bury my face in his sculpted, bronzed chest, absent from his scent, which drove me wild.

I closed my eyes and pictured him- he was tossing rocks into the water, the defined muscles rippling in his back with each throw. The breeze blowing his tousled ebony hair as he turned to me and smiled, that breathtaking smile, all toothy and light hearted. His laugh erupted from his full mouth and his eyes dance in a mischievous and light hearted way. My Jacob Black, the only being I yearn for, my savior. I got worked up just thinking of him. Found myself wanting him here now, next to me. I wanted his brawny arms around me-yearned for them to draw me in into him, holding me there, calm against his blazing skin.

I imagined then that he was with me, that he lay next to me lightly sweeping his finger tips over the exposed parts of my body. Could almost feel the lines of fire that this would create on my skin as my hands imitated the movement. I closed my eyes, barely touching myself as I pulled my fingers across my chest, pretending that my hand was his. I curved upward, grazing the sensitive skin on my neck, creating a sensual sensation that prickled across the surface of it. I followed my jaw line upward, my hand moving with it's natural lines, twisting my wrist slightly to make the movement flow naturally. I turned my face into the touch, forcing it travel over my brow, falling lightly down my nose, over my lips and back to my neck again. The prickle headed next to my collar bone and rotated to draw the back of my hand directly across the top of my breasts.

The movement halted abruptly then, as my breath caught and my body lunged forward-forcing my into a sitting position in response to the sharp sound of rocks colliding with my window. I ran my hands over my face as I sighed, trying to wash the sensation off my skin and shook my head, attempting to clear it. The sound came again as I pulled the covers from my legs and swung them to the floor. I rose slowly and sauntered across the cold bare wood as I tugged the bottom of my tank top down lightly over my hips on either side. I heard a soft, but high pitched double whistle as I leaned forward to look downward. Below my window in the moonlight stood the very object of my lust. The moon casting shadows upon his torso. Defining its every curve.

I smiled down at him as I slowly slid up the window open. I rested my hands on its frame and leaned slightly outwards, "You know I was just thinking about you." He smiled then, lighting up the darkness of his face in naughty way.

"Only in a good way I hope," he huskily whispered up.

_Always Jacob, Always._

**JPOV**

I made one final perimeter run, making sure that nothing had changed in my absence. I kept my muzzle high, searching for any scent that did not belong and scanned the darkness strategically for the sight of anything out of place. The woods were thick in La Push and could very easily provide shelter and concealment to anyone wise enough to utilize them. It was my job to make sure that those who wished to do so did not succeed.

As I reached my place of origin, finding nothing out of the ordinary, I shifted my weight to the right and propelled myself in another direction. I ripped at the dirt from under the pads of my paws sending it flying, dusting my fur lightly as I pushed my muscles to respond faster. I weaved in between trees as I headed back to our meeting spot at a hasty pace. I'd been patrolling for five hours and it was time to hand the woods over to Sam for the remainder of the night.

I could smell him, knew that meant I was getting close to the finish of my duties, so I dug in deeper to the earth pulling my head down and charged towards his scent. The wind ripped through my fur, running in a streamline around me as I ran into it. It drug at me, fighting against my assault on it but did not slow me, I just simply pushed forward. As I cleared the top of a small hill I saw him laying on his belly, his head resting atop his paw some hundred yards away. He faced the direction in which I came from, his eyes closed resting while he waiting for me to meet him. I pushed even harder now, demanded more as my muscles screaming for a moments rest, begging me to slow, I denied them and instead commanded them to work harder as I attempted to close the gap between us now. His ears perked, hearing the leaves and dirt raining out from under my feet. He opened his eyes picking up his massive head and watched me rip through the terrain towards him.

As I got several strides closer to him he rose, holding his head high above his massive shoulders, his chest pushed forward and his back completely straight-the powerful stance of an alpha. I was close enough to see the wind rippling through his inky black fur, whipping it one way and then back in other. I knew I was almost there, would be at his feet any minute now, ending my patrol and freeing myself for the night. Saw him lightly shake his head from side to side as his voice streamed into my mind, "Is that what all the rush is about."

I didn't respond simply continued towards him. I was almost there, all that lay between us was a fallen tree. I refused to slow for it, pushed my body harder, calling on it for more power and leapt towards him, soaring through the air, clearing the log by several feet. My front paws hit the forest floor again, my muscles tightening to absorb the shock. As my hind legs struck the earth as well I finally pulled back, driving all four paws into the dirt causing it to cloud between us, heavy and dry as I skidded to a stop only inches from him.

He didn't flinch, didn't withdrawal, trusted my spatial skills and instead laughed.

"Too be so young…well your shift is over. Go home and get some sleep."

"Sure, Sure" I replied as I panted, catching my breath.

"You know Jacob she's probably sleeping at this hour."

"Nothing wrong with a little waking up," I howled throwing my head back.

"Phase back before thinking it completely out please."

I howled again as I laughed and watched him run into the darkness in the direction from which I had just come. When he disappeared over the small hill with the fallen tree I phased, pulled on my shorts and started at a spry jog towards Bella's house. I couldn't get her off my mind. Couldn't get over how much our relationship had changed. Couldn't handle my pent up desire to please her. We'd been messing around a lot more recently, getting closer and closer but never fully reaching that point. Part of me wondered if she wanted that. God knows I did. I wanted every inch of her- naked, exposed and at my disposal. I wanted to touch her everywhere, tenderly, in some places and with more passion in others. Wanted to be inside her but wanted her to want me there. Wanted her to crave me like I did her. Perhaps, I thought as I entered her yard, tonight is the night that we could take the next step.

I stood beneath her window for a moment wondering if this would anger her or if she'd be pleased. I thought perhaps I should just sneak in and awaken her that way, but decided to instead toss rocks. I paused a moment, peering up, waiting for her to come. When she didn't I threw another rock, a little harder this time and waited to see if it would awaken her. When she was not at the window in several breathes I drew my lips together, whistling twice. She was visible then, her hair tousled from sleep but her eyes very much awake and pleased. She studied me for a moment and slide open the window to lean out a bit, "You know I was just thinking about you."

I smiled, unable to help myself, "Only in a good way I hope," I said coyly and threw her a wink.

She giggled slightly and brushed the hair from her face. "What brings you out here this late at night?"

"Just finished patrol…can I you come out here for a while, I have something I want to show you?"

She nodded lightly, "Sure."

I smiled up at her, "Meet me in the back and bring a blanket," I whispered. She slide the window closed and disappeared from my sight. I walked slowly towards the open backyard, stopping when I reached the center of it. I looked up at the sky then as I put my hands in my pockets. It was a beautiful night out, the clouds had parted allowing millions of stars to dance within the dark night sky- a special occasion in a place as overcast as Forks. When I was a child I would spend nights like these with the elders in our tribe studying the sky, learning the star patterns and their meaning. I wondered if Bella had ever seen a night like this is here, if she had ever slowed down enough to gaze up at the constellations for awhile. I doubted it which was why I wanted her to meet me outside, so she could experience tonight with me.

I heard her shuffling through the grass behind me, I turned towards the sound and my eyes drifted over her, taking her in. She looked beautiful in the moonlight, her skin practically shimmered in the soft beams of the full moon that danced over her. I removed my hand from my pocket and extended it to her. She shuffled towards me, the blanket folded under her arm. She reached for me as she got closer and finally I felt her fingers grace me palm, I closed my hands around them and drew her into me. She let the blanket fall to the ground as I pulled our bodies closer. I put my finger under her chin and tilted her face towards mine kissing her softly on her lips. She pushed herself up onto her toes, making it easier for our lips to respond to each other as I wrapped my arms around her waist, crushing her body to mine. I needed her close, as close as possible, needed to feel her soft flesh on mine. Need to feel her heart beating quickly in her chest, in response to our exchange of breath through the opening in our lips. Our kiss was soft and full of affection, our love for each other seeping out of every pore in my body as my hands traveled up her back and found her hair. I pushed my fingers deep into it and pulled her into me gently before slowing the movement with my mouth and resting my forehead on hers, looking deeply into her eyes, still pressing my body to hers. I smiled as I pulled my hands from hair and brought them to her face instead. "So, you said you were thinking of me," I said in a whisper as I ran my finger over her cheek.

She instantly looked embarrassed, her cheeks a rich shade of red. She closed her eyes, breaking their connection with mine, pulled back from me for a moment and caught one of my hands as they began to leave her skin. She lowered her head, locking my fingers with hers and opened her eyes to look at me from under her lashes. "And you said you have something to show me," she said as pulled our hands to her mouth, brushing her lips to my fingers.

I smiled at her sweetly, "Fine. I'll go first, but I am expecting some details later" I said as I turned away from her, releasing her hand as I watched the ways the moon beams danced through the branches, casting shadows. "Have you ever seen a night like this in Forks Bella?" I asked. I drew a deep breath of the moist air as I turned my face to the sky and studied the way the stars glittered in the sea of darkness. "Sure," she said as she came to my side and looked up at me. "Yes, but have you really enjoyed it, ever just soaked it in?" I asked as I reached for her and pulled her back to my chest, drawing my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her head. "Not really," she said as she rested her cheek on my bicep. I held her there for a moment as I keep my eyes on the stars just above the tree line, "Good…because we've got an amazing night here…it's the perfect time to slow down enough to do it… you can see the stars so clearly." She strained to peer up as she spoke, "I've never seen the sky this clear here, it makes it so much more special… because it's so rare."

I released her, kissing her hair lightly before turning to retrieve the blanket from where she had dropped it in response to her greeting. I shook it out, spreading in wide and popping my wrists before letting it fall lightly to the ground. I laid on top of it, crossing my legs at my ankles and folding one arm behind my head while I tapped her spot beside me with my other hand. "That's why I intended to show it to you." She approached me slowly, lowering herself to crawl into her spot. She nestled perfectly into my body , her head resting in the crook of my arm, half on my chest and her body pressed closely to mine. It was as though she was made just for me, to fit me perfectly in every way. I knew it was because she was finally where she was meant to be, at my side.

She gazed up at the stars, her eyes shifting fluidly, flowing from one star to the next as she slowly worked her way across the vast night sky. We laid there for sometime, just absorbing the lights that glittered so brightly against their obscure backdrop. I wondered if she saw the way they were connected, the way they created images in the sky or if she say them as free standing diamonds. Judging by how quickly her eyes moved I doubted she truly got the full story the stars were trying to tell her. So I spoke softly, "Do you see that amazingly bright star just above us?" "Um hum," she responded quietly after she searched among the vast quantity of stars that floated overhead. "That's Sirius… just above it do you see those three stars that create a triangle?" She nodded lightly against my skin. "ok…and if you move in the opposite direction, following it down, the stars that follow create a straight line that arches upward at the end…" I paused waiting for her to see what I meant, she nodded again. "Alright and then from either ends of that line you can see the stars that trail lightly out…two on the back end and one on the front… that's 'Kadído'… the great dog…"

She was still for a moment, trailing over the lines I had created for her within the stars. She gasped, "I see it… oh wow Jake it really does look like a dog… I never noticed it before." I smiled to myself, "Well… you can only see it in the winter and early spring… it will be lost to us soon… but it's my favorite… the elders used to show it to me, telling it's legend over and over again every February when it's most easily seen…" She moved to her side and threw her leg over me, curling her body over mine as she brought her cheek to rest fully on my chest. I pulled my arm around her, drawing her close to my skin so our bodies melded together as I inhaled her sweet scent. She spoke in a whisper as she pressed her lips lightly to the exposed flesh there, "Tell me."

I smiled softly to myself as I began to speak in a quiet tone, "The legend is that Kadído was the wolf who gave his body so that Kahelea could use it to defeat his enemies-which is how we gained the ability to phase. By giving his body to Kahelea, his spirit had nothing to inhabit so it wandered, never really finding another home. Seeing the greatness that Kadído's bodily sacrifice did for our people, the wind felt a great need to find his wondering spirit a final resting place. But, the wind wanted the Quileute people to never forget the gift they were given by Kadído. So, the wind took a hold of Kadído's spirit and slammed it into the night sky. The spirit burst into many stars and created the outline of the body that he had given to Kahelea. We see his constellation best in the winter-the coldest of season so that we never forget the battle won against the cold by our people with his sacrifice. And it fades when the sun moves closer to us, warming the Earth like the fire that blazes though our vein because of him."

She was silent for a moment as she processed what I had just told her before she finally spoke again, "Thank you Kadído for making my Jake so amazing."

**BPOV**

I gazed into the darkness of the woods as I digested the legend of Kadído, the wolf who has sacrificed his body so that Jacob's warmth could engulf me as I lay with him beneath the spirit that burned brightly in the night sky. I thought of the day on the beach when that warmth had pulled me from my own darkness, thought of how it had battled the ice that ran through me and how it had defeated it making me whole again. I was instantly grateful, could not fathom a world without that warmth, knew that if it had not existed I would have succumb to the misery I had let rip me apart. I may have never been able to truly see Jacob, would still be blind, lost in the shadows stumbling as I searched for my home. But because of it I had found my home, my home was with Jacob, it was wherever he was. I spoke lightly, in almost a whisper, "Thank you Kadído for making my Jake so amazing."

I felt his chest rise and fall quickly beneath my cheek in laughter at my words. "Don't you laugh at me Jacob," I spat out a little frustrated that he found my gratitude amusing. His chest movement grew a little faster as he chocked out between chuckles, "So you think I'm amazing huh?"

"Oh shut up," I shot at him, "You are not allowed to find humor in my weakness for you Jacob Black."

His laugh quickened then as he heard the irritation that burned in my response. Jacob was my reason for life, I existed solely to complete him but he was not allowed to be so smug about that. I found heat burning in my face so I sprung on top of him, straddling him as I pressed my hands into his blazing chest. He laughed at my action and I applied pressure attempting to cease this. "I am serious Jake, quit laughing at me!" I yelled, attempting to sound stern even though it was hard to stay angry when that playful smile adorned his face.

"Or what Bella, you gonna beat me up?" he laughed.

"Don't you push your luck, I may be enamored with you but I will take you out if I have to," I said pushing my body weight onto his chest. His laugh deepened then as his hands gripped my waist, lifting me clear off him. I inadvertently squealed in laughter, completely ruining my attempt to seem harsh, as he tossed me lightly onto the blanket and straddled me, "Bring it on," he said with a childish smile. I pressed against his body weight with every bit of strength I could muster, but he didn't budge. I kicked my feet like a two year old throwing a temper tantrum as I whined and continued my struggle, "No fair Jake you are ridiculously strong!" He laughed releasing some of the resistance, allowing me to wiggle out from underneath him. I pulled myself onto my knees and he mimicked my stance. I started to move towards him from the right but he shifted his weight so he was facing me, a smiled from ear to ear. So, I maneuvered quickly to his left, attempting to take him off guard but, he was quicker and I found myself again facing him as he continued to smile. So, I lunged at him head on, throwing my body weight into him in an attempt to throw him of balance so I could gain control but, he read my movements and wrapped his burly arms around me in a hug, picking me up clear off the ground as I again squealed in laughter. He landed on top of me, supporting his weight with his arms that were positioned on either side of my head as he brought my back to the blanket again. "Give up?" he asked as he laughed. "No way," I said I wrapped my arms around his neck drawing his face to mine and slammed my lips to his. If I could not out maneuver him I would use ever other card I held. Our kiss was passionate and very playful, as I slipped my tongue between his lips to meet his. I felt his heart rate quicken as I entangled my fingers into his hair, pulling him deeper into me. I knew that he was lost in the passion and it was my time to act, so I arched my body towards his and threw my weight to the right. He allowed me to shift the positioning, leaving him in the defensive position underneath me. I had gained the offensive stance but as our kiss gathered more heat I forgot what the purpose of our wrestling match had been. I could think only of him, his perfectly constructed torso hot under my traveling hand. His heart beating strong against my breast as I pressed my body to his and the heat that radiated from him, seeping out and streaming into me like electricity, hot and pure. And at that very moment I saw, felt, smelt and tasted nothing but him.

**JPOV**

She straddled me, her weight sitting completely on my lower stomach, her hands plowing into my chest as the moon casing shadows across her cherry hued face as she glowered down at me, "I am serious Jake, quit laughing at me!" She was so cute when she was mad, the way she drew her brow tight, the wrinkle it created in her nose and the purse of her lips. I couldn't help but to find humor in the annoyed stance she was taking.

A laugh escaped my chest as I replied, "Or what Bella you gonna beat me up?"

"Don't you push your luck, I may be enamored with you but I will take you out if I have to," she shot at me as she leaned forward onto her palms and dug deep into my chest.

Her response amused me, I couldn't help but laugh as I accepted her challenge. I grabbed her hips, she let out a giggle as I lifted her weight from me, pulled her through the air and drew her body underneath mine. "Bring it on," I said as a playful smile spread across my lips. Her eyes were determined as she pressed against my chest with all of her might. It didn't take much to hold her down, I wasn't using even half of my strength to restrain her as she continued to attempt to muscle me off of her. She began kicking her feet as a small child might when they were denied a toy at a store as she spoke in a high pitched voice and continued to push against me, "No fair Jake you are ridiculously strong!" I had to laugh at her regression, we were school yard children again. But I heeded her complaint and released her even more, making it painfully simple for her to grab the upper hand. She wriggled her way out from underneath me and rose to a kneeling position next to me, her fists balled like a boxer. I matched her stance and movements, swaying viciously to one side and then the other. She was so determined to catch me off guard that she made it extremely simple to track her movements. I couldn't help but smile all the while at her determination and the adorable faces she made during our playful strife. Exhausting all other approaches, she began towards me head on, throwing her body weight against me as I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her into my chest and pulling her back underneath me.

I looked down at her, her cheeks flushed, her breathing heavy, I had to laugh at the amount of effort she was truly putting into this. "Give up?" I asked.

"No way," she nearly shouted as she pulled me into her. Her lips found mine, hot, soft and inviting. She tasted raw and passionate this time and it excited me. I began absorbing her with all of my senses, the sweet way she smelled, the salty taste of her lips and the firm yet supple texture of her form beneath mine. My heart started to race from the simple contact between us, I couldn't help but allow her to take command as she pivoted her body, asking for control. She was on top of me, running her hands down my chest and when they reached my stomach she arched towards me for a moment before quickly withdrawing. Her lips were still hot on mine, feverously tasting me as she began to unzip her sweater. I realized then that she was ready to cross the line that we'd been dancing on for weeks now, she was ready to be truly intimate. So, I assisted her as she began to remove her zip up without ever letting our lips part. She threw the sweater behind her and brought her hands to my face, pulling me into her kiss even deeper as my hands ran up over her hips, gliding over the strip of exposed flesh before finally meeting the lacy bottom of her tank top. I slid my hands underneath the fabric and drew her towards me as my fingers pressed into her soft flesh. She bit my lower lip, pulled it into her mouth momentarily to suck the now swollen flesh and then kissed it lightly as she drew away from me. She raised her body from mine, bringing herself to sitting position as she slowly began to remove her tank top, her eyes locked on mine. I broke her gaze and watched as the fabric lifted, slowly exposing her ashen torso. I followed its movement, hungry to see all of it, inch by inch and as it arched towards me I took in the rose tint of her lace bra. I studied the way this new fabric curved over the contours of her humble breasts, the way it hugged them perfectly as she complete removed her shirt and threw it in the same direction as the sweater. I smiled as I pulled her back towards me until I felt this new, chilled skin against mine. Our lips met again, more tender this time, in no hurry to hasten the progress we were making. I took my time, kissing her slowly and sensually as I ran my hands over her figure, slowly taking in the curves of her frame. I kept my movements slow as I worked my way down, following the natural flow of her body, the drastically narrowing waist, the meat of her hips and the toned muscle of her thighs that wrapped around me. I moved my hands slowly back up, gripping at her narrow waist for a moment before I drew her as close as possible to me and rotated my weight to again take my position on top of her.

I moved my lips to her jaw line, working my way tenderly up it to her ear. I spoke then in no more then a whisper, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She arched her body towards me, pressing her exposed skin to mine as she drew her lips to my ear, "Yes." Her hands trailed over my back and found the top of my shorts, she followed the brim outwards towards to where it rested on my hips and tugged them down as she spoke again, "I'm ready. I trust you Jacob."

I pulled my body up, bringing myself to a kneeling position to help her slide off my shorts. She smiled up as I pulled at the top of her pajama pants, arching her hips towards me to allow me to slide both them and her underwear off her in one fluid motion. I placed them behind me as her legs wrapped around my waist and drew me towards her. I leaned forward, slowly kissing a line through the valley between her breasts, up the exposed flesh of her neck and finally to her lips. I kissed her tenderly, soft and slow before I parted my lips and spoke, "I love you Bella. I don't want to hurt you." I said as I slowly slid inside of her. Her breath hitched, hot into my mouth as she arched her hips towards me with a gasp in both pleasure and pain. I knew it was very different for her then me, knew that there was the possibility that this may cause her pain, so I kept the movements of my hips slow and gentle as I lightly graced her lips with mine. "You could never hurt me," she whispered as I drew my hands to her face and rested my forehead on hers so that I could look into her eyes as we made love.


	3. Cold Front

BPOV

I sat cross-legged on a blanket of moss in the back yard, doing my homework and listening to my I-Pod. Jacob would be here soon, said we had something very important to discuss. When he insisted we spoke in person, I'd been slightly worried, couldn't think of anything that we could not talk about over the phone. But when he spoke a convincingly enthusiastic voice, saying that he promised it was something good, I had to believe it. Jacob was not one to lie, he found honesty to be the most loyal venue, no matter how damaging the truth may be. So, I waited, anticipating his arrival, excited to hear the news.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end suddenly as a chilling breeze danced across it. A sweet scent washed over me then, it was lush and inviting. I inhaled deeply attempting to place it. It seemed familiar, but my memory could not put a name to it. As I picked through my mental data base, searching for a word that fit it I felt a cold touch on my shoulder, a gesture that sent the nerves in my spine screaming. I turned towards the touch, my jaw dropping as everything fell into place at the sight of her angelic face. I jumped to my feet, sending my notebook flying as I threw my arms around my visitor.

"Alice," I shrieked as I slammed my body weight into her, my hands shaking and my heart pounding viciously within my chest. She reciprocated my welcome, gasping as she pulled me to her chest, the way a mother would upon being reunited with her lost child. Her hands rubbing my back and her breath shaky.

I ripped at the wires that filled my ears with music, demanding to clear my thought so I could speak as I pulled back from her embrace. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice wavering from the emotions that coursed through me.

"Just here to make sure you are okay," she replied as she studied my face as if she were looking for some sign of foul play as I answered. "I'm fine…totally fine," I reassured twisting lightly from side to side so she could properly examine me.

"Good…because I was getting kind of worried," she said as she grabbed my hands and pulled me back down to the moss to sit cross legged across from her. I looked at her confused, as I squeezed her hands that were still linked to mine keeping our connection strong. I couldn't imagine how she could think anything differently, her gift made it painfully easy to keep tabs on people.

"I haven't been able to see you lately…" she said her eyes full of pain, "your future been flickering… I'd see small things…but never really the whole picture…and then three days ago, it disappeared completely. I got really worried, thought maybe something had happened and that I had somehow missed it. So I had to come and make sure that you were alright."

Her response only confused me more, "I… uh… why? You've always been able to see me." I was bewildered, couldn't imagine what had changed about me that made it impossible for Alice to see my future. Maybe, I thought in sheer terror, maybe I have no future. Maybe I would be lost completely to everyone shortly. I thought instantly of Jacob, how much my demise would crush him, thought of all the things he envisioned for us- children, a home and many years of happiness together. Could that all be coming to a screeching halt here shortly?

Alice spoke then, sensing my withdrawn thoughts, "I really don't know Bella…but I don't like it…not one bit." She paused, fixed her eyes somewhere behind me as she struggled to decode it's meaning as well. I dug through my mind, desperate to find something that would build against her finally culminating it a complete block, anything other then my own death. But I was drawing a complete blank, I wasn't really any different a person than I was before. I was the same Bella I had always been, nothing about me had changed.

She spoke then, pulling her eyes back to mine, "So how have you been Bella? I mean being as my gift is lost on you now, it's actually a validated question."

"Good… I've been doing a lot better lately…" I replied realizing that I was actually doing very well since I had started living again. It seemed ridiculously cruel to me then, that I was finally alive again and it was all about to be ripped from me.

She pulled me back to her again, as she squeezed my hands a genuinely happy smile stretched across her lips, "That's great Bella! Really it is…it been breaking my heart to see you in so much pain since….well…since we left." Her smile faded momentarily as she mentioned the crux of the pain I used to feel. I went to speak to her, to comfort her and tell her that it was okay, that I didn't blame her for what had happened but a disgusted expression spread across her face. She withdrew her hands from mine, pulling them to her face, as if shielding it from a vile scent that had plowed into her. Her eyes shot open, honing in on the front of my house as she pinched her nose close. "Here?" she asked in sheer repulsion.

I was instantly confused, I looked over my shoulder but saw nothing, "What Alice? What's the matter?" I asked frantically searching for the cause of her discomfort.

I heard the deep rumble of the throaty growl of a savage beast behind me, I turned instinctively towards the sound, preparing to defend myself but my eyes met the animal and I was no longer scare, Jacob. He was charging towards us, his eyes burning with anger and fear instantly swept over me again. But not for me, for Alice, he was coming with the intention for harming Alice.

JPOV

I crossed the boundary between La Push and Forks, my Volkswagen Rabbit tinkering somewhere around forty-five. I took my time, driving slowly, running through my head all the different ways I would tell Bella the news, imagined her response to each one. She was completely unaware that I had imprinted upon her that day she had come to me the rain, that at that very moment the axis of the world had shifted for me, that she was now the center of it. I hadn't wanted to tell her then, didn't want her to feel obligated to be with me. She was still so very unsure and I wanted her love for me to be natural not something she felt compelled to feel. Knew that had I told her before she was aware of her own feeling, she would one day resent me for it and I could not bear that. So, I waited, fought against myself to give her enough space to discover that we were destined for one another, each one created solely for the other. Part of her had always known, but she fought so diligently against that piece of herself. She had been so resolute that she was meant to follow another path, a path that was cloaked in darkness, and she refused to believe that there was a healthier way. But that piece of her that knew her true course did not falter, no matter how much she suppressed it. It followed her through the shadows, awaiting her acknowledgement of it and at her own pace she had allowed herself to experience it. She began to love me with a purity that I knew meant she was ready to know how deeply I was connected to her.

I imagined she'd be happy, relieved when she realized that there would never be anyone else. I knew she worried that I may one day find that someone who would take me from her, like Sam had found with Emily. She was terrified of becoming Leah, Sam's original love, broken, angry and alone. Left only to watch me be utterly captivated by another, lost completely to her. It excited me to be able to put her silent torment to rest, to finally be able to reassure her that my place would always be with her.

As I rounded the corner to pull onto her road, a scent filled the air, slammed into me like a sledge hammer, burned my nostrils and sent adrenaline coursing through me. Every hair on my body stood on end as a snarl ripped instinctively from my chest. There was a bloodsucker near, my body screamed it from every fiber. My mind started racing as I slammed the accelerator to the floor, commanding my car forward at a speed it was not accustomed to. I didn't care if the motor blew from my demands, I just had to get to Bella, had to protect her from whoever hungered for her blood. I could not allow anything to harm her, could not exist with out her, so I continued the assault on my vehicle. The transmission knocked viciously, attempting to keep up as I slammed the shifter into park only seconds after standing on the brake. I threw the door open, lunging from the car in complete disregard of it's cry in agony.

As soon as my feet hit gravel I was off, sprinting towards the scent that ate like acid at my throat. My muscles began to spasm, screaming at me to phase as a protective growl ripped out from deep within me. As I rounded the corner, Bella came into my view first, she turned to me, her eyes wide with fear and her mouth moving quickly to formulate words. I couldn't hear what she was saying over the sound of the blood surging through my ears, hot with anger and the slam of my heart against my ribs. She threw her hands up as if to stop me as she jumped to her feet when I reached her but I grabbed her extended arms and pulled her behind me, shielding her body with my own, separating her from the scent with myself as another growl tore out as a warning to whoever stood before me.

My eyes met hers, they were a golden hue not the sadistic blood red I had expected and she stood in an aggressive stance before me, her lips pulled back from her teeth. It was obvious that she was a Cullen. I heard Bella's voice finally as I felt her hand rip at my shoulder, "It's Alice! Just Alice Jacob!" she screamed. Her voice was riddled with fear as she pleaded with me to calm and spare the filthy leech that crouched antagonistically across from me ready to attack if I proceeded.

"It's not like I'm going to hurt her!" Alice yelled in disgust, never pulling out of her defensive stance, her eyes burning through me with hate blazing from within them.

"Right because all of you precious Cullens have been so delicate with her in the past!" I spat out without even thinking. Bella pulled at my shoulder again, "Jacob stop!"

Alice's expression went murderous as she hissed, " I am not him! And don't presume you know what you think you do child!"

"I know that if ANY of you hurt Bella again I will make it my business to ensure that it is impossible for any of you to ever even think of her again. I don't give a damn what the treaty says!" I shot back, my chest out and my tone unraveled.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed as she again ripped at me, trying to cease the confrontation.

"Don't you dare threaten me you mutt," Alice spat out hot tempered.

My eyes were hot, my tone burly but very calm, "I didn't threaten. Do NOT forget we were built to destroy you."

Bella stood between us now, her hands driving into my chest, pushing me back, "Stop it Jacob! Now! That is enough! She isn't a threat!"

I turned my gaze to her, softening it as I looked into her eyes. My muscles were still twitching as I spoke in a protective tone , "I won't take that chance. Not with you."

She pulled her hands to my face, cradling it as she looked at me in a loving way, "She's okay Jake. I promise." She reassured, her eyes steady and showing no signs of false hope. My spasms slowed and my breathing evened out as I read the conviction that burned deep within them. I leaned forward, resting my forehead on hers, keeping our eyes locked as I drew her body into mine. "I can't see you like that again Bella- no one is allowed to make you feel that way, not with me here."

I heard the blood sucker sigh in repugnance, I pulled my eyes from Bella, sending a glare of aversion at her as I spoke, "Is there a problem?" The question poured like venom from my lips, thrashing at her.

She stood with her arms crossed at her chest and expression annoyed and her eyes hot with anger. "I know why I can't see you anymore Bella," she said speaking to Bella but keeping her eyes burning through me.

"What hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, my voice instantly brutal again.

"It means, you dumb mutt, that I can't see past the stray dog she's taken a liking to," she hissed at me.

A laugh boomed from my chest, causing me to throw my head back momentarily and a wicked smirk to spread across my lips as I lowered my gaze back to her to speak, "At least I know now that not all of your gifts work as effectively as your brother's."

She stomped her foot at that, tightening her grip on her chest obviously frustrated that I was immune to her visions. This excited me and I found immense pleasure in knowing that by being with me Bella was truly unreachable to them.

Bella stood next to me now, deep in thought, as if she were finally putting the pieces of something together. She rose her eyes slowly from the hole she bore into the ground, her gaze now holding steadily on Alice, "You can't see me because my future is with Jake…and for some reason you can't see his kind?"

Alice nodded, "I won't be able to see you again until your future is no longer with him."

I felt my blood boil, all of my muscles tightened, blood pumping into them vigorously readying them to respond with action to her statement. I drew a deep breath trying to calm myself as I prepared to rip her apart with words, couldn't respond with force because I knew it would hurt Bella and I refused to do that. I couldn't live with myself if I pushed her away. As I opened my mouth to speak Bella silenced me by replying first and placing her hands on her hips in a defensive manner as she shifted her weight towards me, "Well that's not going to happen Alice."

Alice's jaw stiffened at Bella's response and I couldn't help but to smile. Bella slid her hand into mine then, entangling our fingers, "Jacob is my future and I intend on keeping it that way. I've made up my mind… I'm happy Alice, let me be happy…be happy for me…please…"

I couldn't understand why she felt she needed the Cullen's permission, their blessing. Our love had nothing to do with them, he was the one who left her, didn't want her anymore. Why did she still seek their approval? "Nothing about your future is decided Bella… because you're with him, you're entire life is built purely on his instinct…that's why I see nothing for you." She turned from us then, still looking over her shoulder as she spoke again, "Things can always change."

I felt my skin crawl, I wanted to scream. Bella and I are in love, our future is together, no matter how much she wanted to deny it. Bella spoke as she took a step towards Alice, our hands still linked, "Wait Alice, are you leaving? Don't go!"

I turned my gaze to her, _what? Why not?_ My heart sank, maybe Bella wasn't as over this whole thing as I had thought. Alice smiled at Bella, "I'll be back…just as soon as you've crated your mangy mutt." She danced into the woods, disappearing as my jaw stiffened and my nostrils flared. My brow drawn so tightly that my vision was slightly blurred.

Bella squeezed my hand as I stared into the exact spot that Alice had fluttered into. I felt sick to my stomach, didn't know how to react, felt uncertain of so much now. "Jake…" Bella said to me as she squeezed my hand again. I didn't respond, didn't want to take this frustration out on her, so I kept my eyes locked. As the time passed she spoke my name several more time and still I said nothing. We stood there in silence awhile before she attempted to break the tension by changing the subject, "So…when do I get to hear this news?" she asked in a light hearted way.

"I do not want to talk about it Bella," I said trying not to seem harsh. And I didn't, didn't believe she was ready anymore. This little visit has changed everything.

BPOV

I lay in my bed, my eyes locked on the ceiling, thinking about all the things that had happened that afternoon. Although I was happy to see Alice, someone I thought of as a sister, I didn't like the way her visit had damaged Jacob. He felt so withdrawn and distant since she had come. He barely said a word to me, had just stood with his eyes locked in one spot for nearly thirty minutes. His gaze was hot, almost on fire the whole time and I couldn't reach him, couldn't get him to have a conversation with me, couldn't read him. I had failed miserably at my attempt to break the tension that hung like humidity in the air, so thick I might have been able to touch it. I had tried to get him to tell me the news he had been so elated to tell me only one short hour before but he denied me. Had said he didn't want to talk about it anymore. That had sliced at me like a buck knife at the supple flesh of a hunter's fresh pray. I could think of no news that could have been tainted by her, could think of nothing that would have been changed by her visit.

I worried that maybe he had something amazing to tell me, maybe something he had felt that was somehow altered now. That scared me, could bear the thought of somehow losing him too. I wouldn't make it through that, would surely break if he no longer wanted to be with me. Stop it! I shouted at myself, Jacob is not that fickle, he'd never left before and I couldn't see him changing that habit anytime soon. He was just mad was all, he'd tell me when he was ready, I decided. Once he was more calm, he'd tell me. Alice was wrong, things couldn't change between me and Jake, I wouldn't allow it. I would go and see him in the morning, make him sit with me and talk. I would bring him to the shore, he'd said the water always calmed him, and we would sort through this together- just like we always had. It just had to be that way, I needed him.

I thought then of what he had said to be before leaving, "She'll be back Bella. I can feel it in my bones that something is going to change when she does. When that happens I need you to remember one thing: that I love you Bella. I have always and will always love you. Remember that please."

I had wanted to shake him, to scream at him that I'd never be able to forget that. That I loved him to the same way he love me and that nothing Alice would say could ever change that. But I didn't , I couldn't find the air to speak I just kept eyes locked on his and nodded. He kissed my forehead and left without saying another word. And I let him, ever though my mind screamed for me to follow him, knew he needed a little space to think. So, I granted him that even though it broke my heart to watch him leave.

I felt the breeze then cold and damp on my flesh. It chilled me deeply and sent goose bumps flooding over my skin. This breeze caused me to finally draw my eyes from the ceiling and at that moment I saw Alice perched cross legged at the foot of my bed. She rose her finger to her lips, silencing me as I shot up and my mouth fell open to speak.

"Don't say anything Bella. Just listen. I need you to take this," she said as she extended her hand. In between her middle and pointer fingers she rotated a small white paper folded in the shape of a heart. I reached for it and as the paper fell into my palm she closed both of her hands around mine, her flesh hard and cold, as she spoke in a faint whisper, "and I need you to remember. When you do, I will be able to see you again." She leaned forward, brushing her lips to my cheek as she whispered, "Please remember Bella."

I felt her lips leave my skin and she was gone. I searched the darkness for her but saw no sign that she'd even been there. The only proof was the cold, heart-shaped paper in my closed fist.

I opened my fingers and studied the origami that rested there. I let out a staggered breath and kept my promise- "I love you back Jake," I whispered as I slowly began to open the heart.

I smoothed the paper out on the bed, closed my eyes and breathed lightly before opening them back up to finally taking in the contents of the paper.

It was sheet music, notes drawn in a flowing manner in a dark red ink. The top was adorned with a single word, written in calligraphy, "Bella." I felt I should remember this but it meant nothing to me. Absolutely nothing.

JPOV

I tossed viciously to one side, slamming my hand into the pillow, forcing it to take the shape I wanted. But I didn't know what I wanted, I was just restless, angry and unable to get comfortable. I wished it was my night to patrol, would have welcomed the chance to occupy my mind with something other than Alice. Her nice little visit was eating at me, I couldn't get over her smug comment, about how things could always change, or the way Bella had started after her. She wanted her to stay even though her presence burned away the calming atmosphere that was always present whenever Bella and I were together, smothering it and chocking it into submission.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I through myself to the other side, sending the whole bed shaking with the force that I used to move myself. I pulled my hands to my face raking them over it, frustrated at how much I wanted to find her, to track her down rid myself of her disruption. She had ruined everything by popping in to just say 'Hello', had made me question Bella's true devotion to me, made me wonder what if Edward was close behind. I was no longer sure if Bella would be able to look at him as stern and sure as she had Alice and tell him that she was with me. The thought of it ripped me apart, I couldn't lose her, she was the only pure thing in my life, the only thing untainted by my inherited trait. She was the reason I was able to remain human, without her I would surely succumb to the beast. Let it take me over and allow it to be the only life I knew. I would live for nothing other than the thrill of the hunt, would let my existence be for the primal drive to seek out and destroy every last blood sucker I could find.

I didn't want that, didn't want to be the animal, wanted to be with her able to feel the love we had built together. Wanted to wait for her at the end of a long rose covered aisle, surrounded by the people who rejoiced for us as she floated, angelically towards in a gown of pure white. Wanted to watch her grow, swollen with my child, the glow of motherhood shimmering in her complexion. Wanted her to nestle closely to my side as we watched our children frolic in the field, their eyes alive with wonder as they experienced their simplistic world absent of darkness with no demons or monsters. Wanted to see them thrive, growing and creating families of their own, bearing grandchildren for us to spoil in our old age. A new generation to fill our home once more with the sound of small footsteps and thrilled giggles. I saw the future so clearly, full of life, love and happiness-the way it was meant to be.

I decided then that I would not let that future fade, would not let her future be one that Alice could see. I would stop at nothing if he came with the intent to rip my rightful destiny from me. I would not allow her to fall under their spell, would be here to remind her of all that we had left to experience. I would hold absolutely nothing back, would go against every tradition I was raised on to make sure that they didn't taint this. She was mine, as she was meant to be and nothing would stand in the way of that.

I finally found comfort then, sinking into the mattress that now felt inviting. Sleep found me as I buried my face into the pillow and I dreamt of our future. Dreamt of all the beautiful things I was devoted to fight for.


End file.
